A known inkjet recording apparatus is provided with a carriage, and a recording head supported in the carriage. Nozzles are formed in the recording head. The carriage moves in a main scanning direction that is orthogonal to the sheet-conveying direction. As the carriage is moved, the recording head ejects ink droplets through the nozzles toward a sheet. Through this operation, an image is recorded on the sheet over a prescribed range in the main scanning direction. The inkjet recording apparatus also includes a support frame that is elongated in the main scanning direction. The support frame supports the carriage so that the carriage can move in the main scanning direction.
Another known inkjet recording apparatus is provided with a pair of conveying rollers for conveying the sheet during a recording operation. The pair of conveying rollers includes a conveying roller that rotates when driven by a motor, and pinch rollers that follow the rotation of the conveying roller. Urging members are provided for urging the pinch rollers to contact the conveying roller with pressure. The urging members are disposed between a frame, which is different from a support frame for supporting a recording head carriage, and a roller holder serving to hold the pinch rollers.